


Cover für Win and Protect von GreenBird (lovestryker)

by AomaSade



Series: Cover [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - Mafia, Domestic Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob AU, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Die Padalecki's sind eine mächtige Familie innerhalb der organisierten Kriminalität, die von Gerald geführt wird. Seine Söhne sind sehr involviert. Eines Tages sieht Jared Jensen in einem Café und folgt ihm zu dem Buchladen, in dem er arbeitet und der ihm gehört. Er nutzt seine Verbindungen, um ihn zu verfolgen und alles über Jensen herauszufinden.Als er fertig ist, stößt Jared "versehentlich" auf Jensen, der aus dem Cafe kommt, das sein Favorit ist, und verschüttet Kaffee auf Jensen. Obwohl es ihm wirklich leid tut, überredet er Jensen, sich mit ihm zu verabreden. Während Jensen zuerst schüchtern ist, gehen sie aus und verlieben sich wahnsinnig ineinander. Vielleicht heiraten sie irgendwann.Jensen entdeckt irgendwann Jareds kriminelle Aktivitäten und Jared findet heraus, dass ein Ex Jensen missbraucht (aber nicht sexuell) hat und tötet ihn. Jensen ist abgekämpft, akzeptiert aber, was Jared tut, weil er sich sicher und beschützt fühlt.





	Cover für Win and Protect von GreenBird (lovestryker)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenBird (lovestryker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestryker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Win and Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197831) by [GreenBird (lovestryker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestryker/pseuds/GreenBird). 



> > **Summary:**  
>  The Padalecki's are a powerful organised crime family run by Gerald. His sons are very much involved. One day Jared sees Jensen in a cafe and follows him to the bookstore he works at/owns. He uses his connections to have him followed and find out everything about Jensen.  
> When he is ready, Jared "accidentally" bumps into Jensen coming out of the cafe which is his favorite and dumps coffee all over Jensen. While appearing to be really sorry he persuades Jensen to go on a date with him. While Jensen is shy at first they do go out and fall madly in love with each other. Maybe they eventually get married.  
> Jensen to discover Jared's criminal activities at some point. Jared finds out about an ex who has abused (but not sexually) Jensen and he kill him. Jensen is weary but does accept what Jared does as he makes him feel safe and protected.  
> 
> 
> Ein Cover für eine tolle Fanfiktion. Enthält alles, was das Herz begehrt: Buchhändler Jensen, Mobster Jared, Action, Gewalt, Waffen, Mord, Schutz, Familie und Liebe.  
> Dankeschön, GreenBird (lovestryker).
> 
> A cover for a great fanfiction. Contains everything your heart desires: Bookseller Jensen, Mobster Jared, Action, Violence, Weapons, Murder, Protection, Family and Love.  
> Thank you, GreenBird (lovestryker).

* * *

**Cover 1**

* * *

**Cover 2**

* * *

**Cover 3**

**Author's Note:**

> Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, welche Waffe besser zu Jared passt. Darum habe ich drei Cover gepostet. Welches Cover gefällt euch besser?  
>   
> I could not decide which weapon suits Jared better. That's why I posted three covers. Which cover do you like better?


End file.
